spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
S. S. Reefer
The S. S. Reefer is the state-of-the-art cruise ship. It was builted by The Navyman Company with the help of 3,500 workers altogether. It was completed on January 30, 2016, but tickets weren't sold until April 27, 2017. Description The cruise ship has 575 rooms, an auditorium, a pool with water slides, an arcade area and a spa! Destinations/Trips *Ukulele Bottom to Bikini Bottom. *Bikini Bottom to Ukulele Bottom. *Ukulele Bottom to New Kelp City. *Ukulele Bottom to Patrickville. Appearances SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon Series Season 45 *The Fury of the Kraken! Baby Days The Second Collection *All Aboard the S. S. Reefer! History 1990s 1990: A interview with the spokesman of The Navyman Company has said that there might be a huge cruise ship completely built by 2015. July 1993: A short article on The Fancy Eatery Issue 1993 July magazine states that the The Navyman Company is working on possibly early blueprints on a huge cruiser codenamed "The Reefer". 1994: Leaked parts of a phone call with The CEO and The Spokesman say that the making of the blueprints of "The Reefer" could be delayed. 1997: A statement by the CEO of The Navyman Company said that: :"Due to other projects ahead, we could put the finishing of the blueprints and the building of "The Reefer" on halt until as long as 2005." September 17, 1999: The Navyman Company shuts down all efforts of working on the "The Reefer". September 21, 1999: When the news of the shutdown reaches the teen to young adult hit magazine, The Fancy Eatery, the news explodes through the city, throughout high schools to cãfes to even the streets. The Fancy Eatery Issue September 1999 was so popular that the magazine had to produce 2 times more magazines then it's normal just to keep up with orders! Some orderers even already had the issue and are giving the ordered ones to their friends! 2000s 2000 to 2002: A string of meetings held by The Navyman Company was held to organize the finshing of the blueprints and the building of "The Reefer". No more info has been given ever since by the spokesman. May 2006: The Reefer has been taken off hiatus and the finishing of the blueprints has started. September 18, 2006: The Reefer's blueprints has been finished. The company has given it the title of S. S. Reefer. August 2008: The Spokesman announced that the company is ready to start building the S. S. Reefer in the Bikini Bottom. February 11, 2009: The company starts to build the cruiser. 3,500 workers join altogether to help out. 2010s June 6, 2012: It has be announced that the S. S. Reefer is halfway through construction. January 30, 2016: The S. S. Reefer is finally completed! All 3,500 workers all host a day-long party to celebrate the completion of the S. S. Reefer! June 17 - 24, 2016: A unnamed rich family are the first ones to first to going on the S. S. Reefer for a private trip on it. December 30, 2016 - January 7, 2017: An exclusive trip and party for rich fishes is held on the S. S. Reefer. It is rumored that Squilliam Fancyson was invited. April 27, 2017: Tickets of the state-of-the-art cruise ship are released, letting for the first time the pubic to ride on it. June 1-9, 2017: The state-of-the-art cruise ship's first pubic trip. Trivia *Its lifetime is estimated to be to probably the early 2030s to late 2020s. Category:Cruises Category:Boats Category:2017 Category:AFallenPower Category:Articles by Anonymous Users Category:Baby Days Category:Other